Mobile information terminals, such as smartphones and tablet terminals, are commercially available from various companies and can be intuitively operated using a touchscreen. Mobile information terminals are being used by many users due to the high portability thereof.
Many users carry a smartphone or tablet terminal in a pocket or bag, and such a smartphone or tablet terminal is apt to be damaged. The screen is often broken depending on the conditions.
For this reason, protection films attached to the screens of smartphones and tablet terminals to protect the screens are being widely used.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a frame-shaped protection film attachment assisting tool that is able to position a protection film when attaching the protection film to the screen of a mobile device.